fraternal_twinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Into Hiding
Into Hiding is the first episode of Season 1, and the pilot episode of the show. It has not aired (or been produced) yet. Summary The Davenports move to Jendenville to hide from RazorMan, to do so they try to lead normal lives. Oldest son, Seth tries to find a way to stop his little brother from teleporting into their room and bothering him, dragging his sisters in with him. Plot Beginning Two sixteen-year-old fraternal twins, Seth and Lindsay Davenport, walk into their new house. In front of them is their little sister, Katie, and their mother, Monica. Behind them is their father, Anthony. These are The Davenports, a family who each posses a certain superhuman ability. They are all carrying boxes. Katie tells her dad he doesn’t need to show off his powers by carrying three boxes at once, he replies he’s only trying to help. Monica tells him they are supposed to lie low and not use powers. Just then, the youngest Davenport kid, Nick, teleports into the house with his Teleportation power asking where his new room is. Monica concludes that Anthony is setting a bad example by using his Super-strength in front of the kids, and Seth, Lindsay, and Katie point out they’re standing there and are fine. Anthony says they should be able to use powers because they are “supes” (his abbreviation for superheroes). Nick comes back thinking he said “soup” instead of “supes.” The next day, after they’ve unpacked, Anthony reminds everyone that he carried in most of the stuff. Katie says it’s not their fault he has super-strength. Lindsay asks if something is wrong, and Katie says that she is sad because three weeks after she turned 10, they have to move and lie low and not talk to anyone from where they used to live. What a way to start double digits, right? Seth and Lindsay try (and fail) to make her feel better. But Anthony interrupts them saying they have good news. Katie is happy there will finally be something good to come of their sudden move to get away from a maniacal super villain, and Nick teleports in to hear the news. Anthony and Monica say that they aren’t allowed to go to school. Seth, Katie, and Nick are ecstatic, but Lindsay says she can’t miss more school, Seth says she’s a nerd saying that, Lindsay fires back saying that Seth’s an idiot saying everything. Katie agrees. Monica interrupts the conversation saying that no one is allowed to leave the house, which makes Lindsay and Katie upset. They go to unpack their room. Main Plot Anthony and Monica are going to talk to the school board, and the twins are left to babysit. Once again, they can’t find Nick. He teleports back and says his superhero name is “TeleBoy” and that’s what he does. Katie is confused saying that his superhero name is celebrating his older siblings powers. As soon as their parents leave, they start fighting, but when they come back in they make “perfect angel” poses. But as soon as their parents leave, Lindsay pushes Seth for “breathing on her.” A little while later, Seth is working on his gadgets, when Nick teleports in. Seth asks him how he got in if the doors were locked. Nick reminds Seth that he is TeleBoy and that’s his thing. This gives Seth the idea to figure out a way to restrain Nick’s superpowers. Nick agrees. Meanwhile, Lindsay and Katie notice it’s too quiet and go to find the boys. Lindsay freezes the hinges on their door and kicks it down. The girls find out that Seth strapped Nick to a metal table using more metal. Seth says his intention was to stop Nick from teleporting everywhere. But on the upside, it worked! While everyone is still trying to help Nick, he warns them he feels like toast. They realize if they don’t stop the machine, then the only thing keeping their parents from grounding them forever is that they exploded! If they don’t get Nick out, he could explode, but if they don’t deactivate Seth’s device, they could all blow up. So either way if they fail, Nick blows up. What a horrible Thursday! They don’t have much time left to live, just then Monica and Anthony come in and overhear them talking about what to do. Monica, Seth, and Lindsay try to deactivate the device, Anthony uses his super-strength to break the metal chains, and Katie uses her Laser Vision to melt the countdown clock. They all work together, and finally manage to stop the device! They’re saved! Subplot Monica and Anthony go to talk to the school board, they say they want their children to be safe. One of the school board members asks what they’re talking about. This is Jendenville! Nothing bad ever happens here! Anthony thinks it sounds boring. At the end of the meeting the member of the school board says that the 12th Grade Fashion Club is meeting in the English classroom. They’re going to make sure the kids didn’t blow anything up. A 17-year-old girl named Sasha hears them and follows them home. Ending Sasha follows Monica and Anthony home and hears the end of their rescue. She confronts them about it and Lindsay freezes her. Seth wants to disintegrate her. But Lindsay has a better plan. Later, the Davenports have explained a made up story that they are in a play back in Mesobury. Sasha surprises them by saying she would love to see a scene. This means they have to make one up or she’ll find out. So they put on flashy costumes and perform a song for her. Sasha finds it amazing and says she can’t wait to see the twins at school. They show her to the door. After a very long night, Katie said it was fun, Lindsay says it wasn’t fun for her. Nick adds that it wasn’t fun for the kid who almost blew up either. Anthony replies it was also not fun for the parents who almost exposed everyone. Seth concludes it’s been a long night. And Monica flies away for some relaxing tea in England. Everyone disperses to different parts of the house. Cast Main Cast * “Carson Rowland” as Seth Davenport * “Kira Kosarin” as Lindsay Davenport * Zoey Miller as Katie Davenport * “Elias Harger” as Nick Davenport * “Tiffani Theissen” as Monica Davenport * “Dan Payne” as Anthony Davenport Recurring Cast * “Kelli Berglund” as Sasha Guest Cast * “Rachael Thompson” as School Board Member Quotes Trivia * Katie reveals her birthday was three weeks before the events of this episode and she turned 10. * Sasha almost finds out The Davenports’ secret in this episode, she does the same in many other episodes. * This is the first appearance of The Davenport family, as well as Sasha. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1